


In the Room

by theotheralissa



Series: In the Room [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotheralissa/pseuds/theotheralissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Sho's club, The Room, more than the drinks are for sale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the performance of "In the Room" in the Japonism concert. I couldn't help but want to write fic about them as escorts after seeing them being [enticing](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CdHUqFdUkAA798B.jpg) on [sofas](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CdHUqG6UIAAuD_6.jpg) and [chairs](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CdHUp9fVAAAiafn.jpg) XD Thank you as always to the lovely [muffinsome](http://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinsome) for all of the handholding and everything else! <3333

“That one,” Jun says. 

He isn’t normally one to choose and it seems to make Sho interested. Jun lifts a finger to point at the guy standing at the bar. He’s shorter and smaller than Jun. He looks ordinary from a distance, but the way he carries himself is something like Jun hasn’t seen before. He doesn’t take his wallet out but instead says something to the bartender when he leans over the bar. He might be opening a tab or he might have somehow convinced the bartender to give it to him on the house. Either way he leaves the bar with a satisfied grin and the bartender watching him closely until he disappears past the dance floor. 

“You’ve been saying that every time he comes in here,” Sho says. He’s pushing the heel of his hand into Jun’s crotch and he laughs close to Jun’s ear. “But even if you don’t say anything I can tell you like him.” 

At the VIP table the seatbacks are high so Sho can do this without anyone seeing them. He’s never full on given Jun a hand job in the middle of the club, but sometimes he’s teased like this before taking him to the lounge in the back. 

Ohno mainly takes women as customers and Aiba will take a little of everything. These days Sho rarely takes any to the back. Not since he bought the club and it became his own. He observes now, usually from the VIP area. Sometimes he sits in a chair that’s set out for him where he can see the whole bar and everyone who comes and goes. 

This time he’s sitting in the booth with Jun, hand pressing between his legs. It’s about all Jun can handle but he tries to keep a straight face. It’s Sho’s club and he can do as he pleases, but Jun doesn’t necessarily want all of the patrons to know exactly what Sho is doing to him here. 

“In the room in the back,” Sho says close to Jun’s ear so he can hear over the pulsing music. “Not the VIP room, not the one through the doorway there. But the one at the very end of the hall.” 

It’s Sho’s office. Jun has been in there before. The VIP room has plush sofas and liquor that never stops flowing. There are probably guests there now. Either ones who paid the standard VIP room fee or ones that paid the price to go to the room beyond that. The room past the VIP room isn’t on the menu for just anyone. But through word of mouth many of the guests know that they can purchase Aiba, Ohno or Jun for the night. Sho can be purchased too, but he costs more than probably anyone in the club is able to pay. 

“Your office,” Jun says. He’s glad for the loud music because without it Sho would be able to hear the way his breath hitches on the words. 

After Sho has had enough he takes Jun back to his office and fucks him against the desk. He’d normally be paid well for something like this. A successful company man or just a man who was born into money somehow. The money goes through Sho first but Jun has never had a complaint about his earnings. He lives in a high rise apartment where he can see a panorama view of Tokyo. None of his customers has ever seen the inside of his apartment. But Sho has been over more than once. 

When they’re finished Sho cleans both of them up and Jun’s hands slide over the surface of the dark mahogany desk before he stands upright again. 

“You lose money like this,” Jun says, biting his lip in an attempt to hold back his smile. 

“I don’t care about that,” Sho says. He hands Jun his shirt that had been hastily thrown off when they came in. But he moves his hand over Jun’s back just before he puts the shirt back on. Sometimes he just likes to touch. Jun doesn’t mind that either. 

“At least come back out to the VIP table so some of the goods will be on display,” Sho says with a grin. 

Ohno is sleeping on the sofa in the VIP room and Aiba has a customer in the room beyond that. A taller guy with dyed blond hair. He doesn’t look like he’d be able to afford Aiba, but Jun has taken unlikely customers before as well.

When they get back out to the table Jun looks for the guy he’s had his eye on. He isn’t at the bar and he isn’t on the dance floor. He doesn’t seem to be anywhere anymore. 

Jun leaves at the end of the night. Before Jun left, a man a little older than him in a tailored suit had requested him. Sho had told him that Jun wasn’t taking any customers tonight and he’d had to hide the way Sho’s words made him smile. Sho takes care of him. That’s why he’s worked at The Room for so long. 

There are also the benefits, he thinks, like earlier tonight when Sho took him into the office. Sho has even taken him for dinner before and with anyone else he would have considered it a date. But it isn’t like that with them. They’re boss and employee. At the most friends. The ideas of sex and love are completely different in Jun’s mind. He’s had lots of the former but not enough of the latter to be able to easily recognize it. 

He uses the side exit. It’s hidden by the bar so most of the customers don’t even know it’s there. He can slip out unnoticed and his car is just outside. He even scans the parking lot for the guy he saw earlier. But no one is there save for some patrons who were just at the bar stumbling to the train station with their arms around each other. They’re laughing and one of them nearly falls but the other holds him up. This would make Sho happy too, Jun thinks. 

\---

In the afternoons Jun usually does his regular workout then spends some time in the sauna. Today is a day like any other and Jun will take his time getting to work. The bar doesn’t open until nine and even then it doesn’t get crowded until around ten. Ohno usually wears whatever Sho buys for him. Aiba is good at dressing himself but sometimes Sho offers him a belt here or a vest there. Jun likes to buy his own clothes. Some days it’s casual sports wear and some it’s a suit and tie. Today he’s in the mood for something on the casual side so he wears tight jeans and a T-shirt with a V neckline. 

“Hey!” Aiba calls out when he arrives. Aiba usually takes the subway so Jun sees him coming from the direction of the station exit. He runs a little to catch up to where Jun is. Jun locks the door to his car and slings his bag over his shoulder. 

Aiba nods when he gets closer. He catches his breath and Jun bows just slightly in greeting. 

“Don’t get all formal on me,” Aiba giggles. He’s wearing sweat pants with boots and a button up shirt. Which means he’ll be expecting Sho to dress him tonight. 

\---

It isn't like Jun to approach people. Not that he has any problem doing it, but he knows his role here. He's on sale. And it isn't necessarily his job to sell himself. 

His arrangements are always made through Sho. If a customer wants a night with Jun they tell the bartender how much they're willing to pay who then tells Sho himself. And if Sho gives the go ahead Jun goes to wait for them in the back. 

It almost feels like his body is moving on its own when he gets up from the VIP table and crosses the dance floor to the bar. When he stands next to the guy he's had his eye on the height difference is even more noticeable. Jun's heart is pounding hard in his chest and that isn't usual for him either. More than anything, he wants this guy to buy him. 

"Excuse me," Jun says. 

The music is pulsing and the guy turns to look at him. How, he wonders, can he ask to be purchased. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” Jun asks. 

The guy looks at Jun, down then up again. 

“Yeah,” he says with a grin. 

Jun had wondered before if the guy was here because of the bartender, Fujiwara. He is good looking and Sho has commented on it enough times that Jun wondered if he might plan on bringing him in to work in the back. That was how Aiba started working with them after all. Though he was only a bartender for a couple of weeks before Sho promoted him. 

“What do you drink?” Jun asks, lifting his hand up to get the Fujiwara’s attention. Fujiwara tells the customer in line to wait a moment and goes directly to take care of Jun. 

“Anything.” The guy shrugs. 

Jun orders two cocktails, one for each of them. One berry flavored and the other a little citrusy. The guy can choose whichever one he likes, Jun thinks.

“Your name?” Jun says after the bartender slides both drinks across the bar. Fujiwara nods in understanding. Jun doesn’t pay for drinks here but since this is personal and not business he’ll cover the price of these later when they’re settling the tab. 

“Ah,” the guys says looking around a little. He looks behind Jun and beyond to the dance floor then he quickly looks at all of the people at the bar. “Ninomiya,” he says, finally. “Nino works too.” 

“Nino,” Jun says. “I’m Jun.” 

Nino takes the berry drink and Jun watches the way his lips close around the straw. He felt like this the first time he saw Nino and it’s even more intense being this close to him. He wants Nino to buy him for the night so that he can do and be whatever Nino wants. Something about relinquishing power has always excited him and is probably a large part of why he excels at his job. 

He’s not sure how or why he thinks so but Nino would be good at it, he thinks. He seems like a guy who knows what he wants. 

“You know,” Jun says. “There is a VIP room in the back that we don’t advertise to the public.”

“I’ve...” Nino starts. “Yeah I’ve heard of it.” 

“Oh have you?” Jun asks. Most regular customers at least know about the first VIP room but not about the one beyond that. 

“Yeah you pay to have better drinks and a closer look at Aiba-san,” Nino says. “Or that’s what Fujiwara told me anyway.” He laughs as if he’s also in disbelief and Jun grins. 

“Do you know Aiba-san?” Jun asks. 

“I just know that Fujiwara started working here because of him,” Nino says. It’s vague enough that Jun doesn’t get the context. But he isn’t here to pry about the bartender’s relationships. All he knows is the last time he saw Fujiwara, Aiba was on top of him. 

“Here,” Jun says. He takes a card out from his pocket. It has Sho’s phone number, the one he uses for business anyway, and Jun always keeps a few of these cards on him just in case. If he wants someone to buy him he’ll hand them a card. Sho will explain everything to the customer directly. This is the first time Jun has used one of these cards in a long time. 

Nino looks at it then turns it around and looks at the back. It’s glossy and has an image of red, creased bedsheets. 

“If you feel like it,” Jun says, “call.” But what he means is please call. He needs Nino to call. 

Nino takes the card and puts it in his pocket. “Yeah,” he says. 

He finishes his drink and asks Nino if he wants another but Nino shakes his head. He has to go, he says, and Jun watches him until he’s at the door where he turns to glance at Jun just before he goes. 

When he turns back to the bar, Fujiwara has already gone and been replaced by a younger, newer bartender. Shift change or a break. Jun isn’t sure which, but he settles the tab with the younger bartender, covering both Nino’s drink and his own. 

In the first VIP room, Fujiwara is sitting on one of the sofas with Aiba. Aiba grins at Jun when he comes in. 

Ohno isn’t there and Jun didn’t see him out at the table so he figures he’s with a customer. 

“Any business tonight, Jun-kun?” Aiba asks him. 

“I hope so,” Jun says. He thinks about the way Nino held the card in his hand. 

He takes one of the other sofas and takes out his phone. No messages for now. When he looks up again Aiba’s hands are in Fujiwara’s hair and it’s a kiss that looks like it will need to move to the back room. It’s just then that Ohno comes from the back with a girl in a short pink skirt and long hair. Jun recognizes her as Miyuki, a regular customer of his. 

Ohno points at the back room and Aiba nods, pulling Fujiwara in by his arm. 

Jun watches Ohno walk to the door with his hand on the small of Miyuki’s back. Then Ohno says goodbye and flops unceremoniously on the couch where Aiba and Fujiwara were just moments before. 

“She paid double and we did it twice,” Ohno says. 

“Too much for you old man?” Jun asks. 

“No,” Ohno says. “Well. Maybe.” 

Jun laughs and takes out his phone again. Nothing. 

“Are you working tonight?” Ohno asks. 

Jun shakes his head. “Not yet,” he says. If Nino doesn’t ask for him and he doesn’t otherwise get work then he’ll just wait in Sho’s office. Maybe he’ll wait there bent over the desk so Sho can get right to work. 

It’s what ends up happening at the end of the night. Jun doesn’t go back out to the table because right now he doesn’t want to be bought by anyone else. Then when it’s late and the bar is closing Sho goes back to his office and finds Jun, waiting there at the desk. He’s taken a condom out of the drawer Sho keeps them in and in moments Sho is inside of him. It’s so good this time that even hours later Jun feels it like a shiver up his back and down again.

\---

Nino doesn’t come to the club the next day. And he doesn’t come the day after that. Jun takes customers, one each night, then after the customers are gone he pushes Aiba against the wall and kisses him so desperately that he surprises even himself. 

“You okay?” Aiba asks when there is a natural break in the kiss. 

Jun just shakes his head as if to say he doesn’t want to talk about it.

Aiba gets the hint. He easily sinks down to his knees in front of Jun and unzips his jeans. 

Jun leans in, pressing his hands against the wall and feels the warmth of Aiba’s mouth around him. It isn’t the first time Aiba has done this to him. But they’ve been together so many times that it feels like the way they communicate. Jun doesn’t want to talk about the ridiculous crush he has on a guy he’s only seen a couple of times. Although even if he did want to, Aiba would surely listen to him and try to understand. 

He looks down at Aiba and sets a hand on his shoulder. When he’s done this to Aiba he knows that Aiba likes it gentle but quick. But Jun likes it slow and drawn out and that’s exactly how Aiba is moving on him. Slow and deliberate and with his lips around Jun tight. 

He could ask for more. He could tell Aiba he wants to be fucked or he could ask him to stop or have a drink with him instead. That’s who Aiba is. A calm, consistent presence in his life and somehow Jun doesn’t think he could be without him. 

When they’re finished Jun lies down on the sofa with his head in Aiba’s lap. Aiba twists his hair between his fingers and Jun closes his eyes when Aiba starts smoothing his hair down. 

“Fujiwara told me he has a friend who wants to get in the business,” Aiba says. 

Jun’s eyes snap open and he turns so he’s lying on his back and looking up at Aiba. 

“What?” Jun says. 

“His friend,” Aiba says. “He wants to work here. I said I’d tell Sho but also that Sho is very... particular.” 

“That’s one way of putting it,” Jun says. Now it’s only the three of them working though some other guys have come and gone in the time Jun has been here. There is an interview process. Jun isn’t sure if it’s the same for everyone but at his interview Sho sucked him off and declared him hired. 

“He said he’s going to come around with his friend tomorrow,” Aiba says. 

Jun swallows. It could be someone else. It isn’t necessarily going to be Nino. 

But it could be Nino, he thinks, rolling onto his side again and smiling against Aiba’s thigh when Aiba starts to smooth his hair again. 

\---

Fujiwara comes to work like usual. Jun doesn’t take his eyes from the bar for most of the evening and Ohno notices. He nudges Jun with his elbow. 

“Don’t think about taking my customers,” he grins. Two women are at the bar talking to Fujiwara, then Miyuki looks back at Ohno and he waves to her. 

Fujiwara takes the orders for drinks as well as the orders for Ohno. Sho has long since accepted that Ohno works by his own clock. Sometimes he takes things slow and sometimes he has bursts of energy. He’s a little unpredictable, but tonight he seems to be in a cheerful mood. 

From behind the bar, Fujiwara signals to Ohno. 

“I’m up!” Ohno says, springing up from the seat. Jun laughs. It’s cute when Ohno gets like this since it doesn’t happen all the time. He watches as Ohno makes his way around the dance floor and to the bar. And he isn’t expecting it, so it sends a jolt through his body, but when Ohno approaches the bar he nearly runs right into Nino. 

Jun watches for a moment as Ohno says something to him. Maybe he apologizes for the near miss. Nino smiles at him, but looks a little nervous. The same way he looked when Jun bought him a drink. 

Ohno goes to the back with both Miyuki and her friend. As they pass by the table, Jun notices the height difference between Miyuki and Ohno. Somehow Ohno looks especially cute with a woman much taller than him on his arm. 

Jun looks back to the bar where Fujiwara is leaning over the counter and talking to Nino. It makes his chest leap. Then he does possibly the most forward thing he’s ever done since he started working here. 

Sho is sitting on his chair where he has a full view of the club. Jun happens to know that Sho keeps his phone in his pocket on vibrate so that he can feel messages when they come. He types on his phone using one hand. 

_Let me interview him_ , Jun writes. 

Sho normally acts casual when he gets a message. He’ll use one hand to write back and slip the phone back in his pocket without missing anything that happens in the club. He even seems to know what’s going on behind him and in the back rooms. But this time there is a crack in his careful calculations. For just a moment he looks up and his eyes meet Jun’s. He looks at the bar, then back at Jun again. This time he doesn’t send a message. He just nods. 

Jun moves to the bar swiftly. There is a lull on the dance floor when one song changes to the next and Jun is well known at the club so customers move aside for him naturally. Nino is already looking at him when he approaches. 

He leans over the counter and orders a drink for himself and _anything Nino wants_ , he says to Fujiwara. 

“Did I hear correctly?” Jun asks. “That you’re looking for a job?” 

Fujiwara returns with the two drinks and Jun takes a sip of his then thanks Fujiwara. He’s mixing business with pleasure now so he isn’t sure if he can count this drink as a work expense. 

Nino sighs. Not the reaction Jun was expecting. 

“Am I wrong?” Jun asks. 

“Not necessarily, but...” Nino says. 

“Do you want to talk about it privately?” Jun asks. 

“In the back right?” Nino asks. 

“Yes,” Jun says. “If you like, I’ll take you there.” 

Just from saying the words, there is a tremble under his skin. Nino might be mistaken about what kind of a job it is and Jun might part ways with him after a drink like he did before. So he’s careful to keep himself in check, drawing in a breath and letting it out evenly. 

“Yeah,” Nino says. “Take me.” 

Jun doesn’t need to hear any more than that. He takes Nino along with his drink past the dance floor. Past Sho who nods in approval. Past the first room where Ohno is kissing down the tall woman’s neck on one of the sofas. Past the door to the room where Jun and Nino can be completely alone. 

Nino laughs softly when Jun finally closes the door behind them. 

“That was fast,” Nino says. 

“There was something I really wanted,” Jun says, simply. 

“I thought I was supposed to talk with Sakurai-san,” Nino says. “He’s the owner isn’t he?” 

“I’m here in his place,” Jun says. “If you don’t mind.” 

He’d imagined taking Nino back here and kissing him against the wall until both of them were hard and ready and Jun would let Nino do anything he wanted to him. He didn’t imagine this exactly, but he supposes it makes sense. Nino isn’t here as a customer. 

“If it’s about whether or not you’d have the job,” Jun says. “You already have it. There are at least a dozen people in the bar who would buy you right now.” 

He watches the way Nino swallows when he says it. There is a certain thrill in working here that Jun has always enjoyed. Whether it’s finding out what it is a new customer wants or it’s the familiarity of feeling Sho’s body against his. He wonders if Nino can sense the same thrill. 

“That’s it?” Nino asks. 

“Didn’t expect it to be so simple?” Jun asks. 

“I guess not,” Nino says. 

“I want you,” Jun says, simply. He looks at Nino down and up again. “That’s all you need. To be wanted.” 

“You don’t even know me,” Nino says. Jun watches as the corner of Nino’s lip curls into a grin. It’s all Jun can do to keep from going weak in the knees. He doesn’t lose his composure, but he feels warm inside and it doesn’t take much to close the space between them. 

“Do I need to?” Jun asks. He moves Nino back against the wall and notices that Nino moves willingly until his back is flat against it and Jun’s hands are splayed just above his shoulders, thigh moving between Nino’s. 

“I guess not,” Nino says, breathlessly. And the way he says it sounds like an invitation, so Jun leans in to steal a kiss. 

It almost makes Jun feel dizzy. He’s thought about this kiss since the moment Nino entered his field of vision. Jun notices when people come and go from the club. Sho notices and keeps detailed notes, especially of the guests at the club who become clients in the VIP rooms. But Jun always notices too, even if he doesn’t keep everything written down. There are regulars and then there are people who come and go. When Nino came, Jun didn’t want him to go. 

He feels Nino’s arms around him, pulling him closer, and he feels Nino’s breath come faster. He pulls back just to get a look at him, pressed back against the wall, his just-kissed lips catching the light. 

“Suck me off,” Nino says. Three simple words that almost knock all of the wind out of Jun. Then he smiles that same smile he had at the bar just before. “Please?” 

In a moment, Jun is on his knees. He unbuttons and unzips Nino’s jeans and Nino helpfully shifts out of them. Jun kneels in front of him with Nino only in his underwear and he feels the bulge there with his hand. Jun pulls Nino’s underwear down too and finds that Nino is half hard. 

He looks up at Nino and feels Nino’s hands start to move in his hair. Then he takes him into his mouth. His fingers tangle in Jun’s hair, not gently, but firmly, and that sends a rush up Jun’s spine. 

Nino looks down at him and Jun doesn’t want to break his gaze. It almost feels like just from looking at him Nino can feel what Jun wants, what he needs. He’s the one who is supposed to be conducting the interview. Instead somehow the interviewer is pleasuring the interviewee. But it’s Jun’s pleasure too. He reaches between his legs and palms his erection through the fabric of his slacks. He’s so hard it’s almost unbearable. 

“You can touch yourself,” Nino says. His voice seems deeper than before. Low and hoarse. Jun does as Nino tells him to and unzips his pants then wraps his hand around himself just as he looks up to meet Nino’s eyes again. 

He feels Nino’s fingers in his hair, weaving and moving and encouraging. He wants more, Jun thinks, so he picks up the pace, stroking himself in kind. He watches Nino’s head fall back against the wall and a sound escape his lips that Jun can’t help but feel proud of eliciting. 

If Nino works here, he can’t be Jun’s customer. If he can’t be Jun’s customer then Jun can’t be bought by him. He can’t belong to Nino for the night. Selfishly, he doesn’t want Nino to work here. He wants to belong to him the way Aiba belongs to Fujiwara, the way Ohno belongs to Miyuki. 

“You look good just like that,” Nino says. His voice reaches Jun’s ears, thick like syrup, and for the first time since this began Jun pulls back. 

“Do it,” Jun says. “Anything you want, I can take it.” 

Nino looks down at him and takes his cock in his hand, stroking himself a couple of times then dragging his fingers over Jun’s lips. Jun leans in and gives a playful lick that Nino can’t help but smile at. 

“Anything,” Nino says, grinning that grin again. Jun pushes Nino’s hand aside and takes him in his mouth once more, pumping his fist hard over his own erection. He takes Nino deep and a sound escapes Nino’s throat then he feels Nino start to pull his hips back, sliding out then pushing in again. He meets Nino’s eyes and tries to tell him with a look. It’s okay, like he said before, he can take it. 

Nino sets a hand on Jun’s shoulder and starts to move in his mouth. It’s a slow, careful pace and Jun relaxes so he can take him in deep. Nino holds Jun’s gaze and his eyes seem to darken somehow. Eyelashes fluttering and he bites his lip in a way that makes Jun wants to see him really let go. 

He likes to feel it. Nino’s pace. He moves a little faster now and Jun holds Nino’s hip, pressing his fingers there, encouragingly. Nino is beautiful like this. Every quick breath that comes from his lips. The music from the club doesn’t reach all the way to this room, but Jun can feel the vibrations and rhythm of the bass. He likes knowing what Nino’s rhythm is. 

He wants to feel Nino inside of him. Just the thought of it makes him stroke himself harder and a sound forms in his throat that comes out as a hum with his lips around Nino. He sees Nino’s eyes flutter again and he’s pretty sure Nino would be up for fucking him right here against this wall. He’d just have to pull back and say it. _Fuck me_. And Nino would grin that grin of his. But that’s for another day, he thinks. Somehow he’s sure this won’t be the last time he’s in this room with Nino. 

Nino grabs his shoulder suddenly and squeezes. “Can I do it like this?” he asks, breathlessly, and Jun moves his hand up to where Nino’s is on his shoulder. He draws lazy lines down Nino’s fingers with his. It’s okay, he means to say, and Nino understands. 

For a moment, Nino’s head falls back against the wall again and he reaches down to wrap his hand around himself, letting go in Jun’s mouth. Jun is fine with it, wants it. Any way he can service Nino, that’s what he wants to do. He’s even more beautiful when he’s coming undone. 

Nino breathes his name. _Jun_. Then Jun realizes Nino is pulling him up and into a kiss with his knees practically buckling. Jun steadies him against the wall. In an instant he feels Nino’s hand on him, stroking him roughly. He gasps against Nino’s lips and comes so hard it takes him by surprise. Nino just pulls him closer with his right hand, his left stroking Jun through it, and Jun almost tells Nino something crazy about how he’s wanted him since the moment he entered the club. And how now that he’s had a taste he wants him even more. 

“Don’t work here,” Jun says. He hears his voice come out low and rough. “Just be my customer.”

“Alright,” Nino says. 

Jun lifts an eyebrow. He didn’t expect that to be his answer. 

“I wasn’t really applying anyway,” Nino says with a shrug. “Not officially, at least.” 

Jun lifts both eyebrows this time. 

Nino laughs. “Fujiwara-san suggested it,” Nino says. “And then Aiba-san said I should try it. He must have told Sakurai-san a little early. Figures."

Jun finds that his arm is curling around behind Nino even as he’s saying it. He takes a tissue from his pocket and cleans off Nino’s hand then he wraps the other arm around him too. Nino doesn’t seem to mind. 

“I never really said yes or no but you took me back here and...” Nino says. Jun can’t help but feel weak every time Nino’s lips form that knowing curve. 

“You’re terrible aren’t you,” Jun says, laughing. 

Nino just looks at him innocently. 

\---

It’s early in the evening and the club won’t open until nine. Jun comes in earlier than he’s asked just to get ready. There is a bath in the employees room and he stays in there a little too long letting the warm water envelop him. Then he gets out and changes into the clothes he’s brought with him on hangers. Tonight it’s dark jeans and a casual blazer. He does his hair in front of the mirror, running product through it so it waves in just the right way. 

“Good morning,” Ohno says, pushing open the door to the employee room just as Jun finishes. 

“It’s eight o’clock at night,” Jun laughs. But they’ve had this conversation before and Ohno laughs cheerfully before lying down on the sofa opposite the mirrors. Jun sees Ohno’s reflection there and he knows what it is that customers see in him. 

“Oh good no one is in the bath!” Aiba says. His voice seems to fill the room before he follows. He has a bag over his shoulder with his clothes inside and he disappears into the room with the bath as Ohno’s greeting trails after him. 

Sho is likely in his office and it used to be that just the three of them would be here until the club opens. But Nino comes in with a “Hey” and sits down on the edge of the sofa where Ohno is lying there. He’s holding his 3DS in his hands, the background music of his game gently trying to fill the room. Nino looks up to meet Jun’s eyes in the mirror. He moves so he’s nearly sitting on top of Ohno and Jun laughs when Ohno starts groaning and trying to smack Nino away with his hands. 

This is the way the club works now. Aiba and Ohno’s jobs don’t change much. But now Nino is at the bar or near the dance floor watching the way the customers watch the two of them. When they ask the bartender about the VIP room, it’s Nino who escorts them to the back. Jun’s job doesn’t change much either, but Nino sometimes picks clients out for Jun himself. You’ll like this one, he tells Jun, leading a first time client to the room in the back. Then he’ll give Jun one of those looks that makes him crazy before disappearing out the door again. 

Nino’s other job is an unofficial title. “Personal assistant” is what Aiba calls him and always seems to giggle when he says it. Technically he’s a client, but his bill is put on a tab and Sho probably won’t ever actually make him pay it. 

“You’re working tonight,” Nino says. He’s already unzipping Jun’s dark jeans and pushing his blazer over his shoulders. 

“Then I probably shouldn’t keep my client waiting,” Jun says, breathlessly against Nino’s lips. Nino’s fingers tease past his zipper, promising more. 

“Good thing I’m your client tonight then,” Nino says. 

He lets Nino pull him to the back and thinks, perhaps, that this is the best job in the world.


End file.
